Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Monster Creation Contest
Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Monster Creation Contest Official Rules RESIDENCY AND PURCHASE REQUIREMENTS NO PURCHASE OR PAYMENT NECESSARY TO ENTER OR WIN. MAKING A PURCHASE DOES NOT INCREASE CHANCES OF WINNING. The following Contest is intended for participants who are residents of the United States, and the District of Columbia. Do not proceed if you are not a legal resident of the United States or the District of Columbia currently located and residing in the United States or the District of Columbia. Further eligibility restrictions are contained in the official rules below. DESCRIPTION Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Monster Creation Contest ("Contest") application opens at approximately 1200 Hawaiian Standard Time ("HST") on 13 September 2019 and ends at approximately 2359 HST on 27 September 2019. ("Contest Period"). By participating in the Contest, each entrant (“Entrant”) unconditionally accepts and agrees to comply with and abide by these Official Rules and the decisions of Fandom, Inc., 149 New Montgomery St, 3rd Floor, San Francisco, CA 94105 (the “Sponsor”), whose decisions shall be final and legally binding in all respects. In order to participate in the Contest, you must agree to these Official Rules. Therefore, please read these Official Rules prior to participating to ensure you understand and agree. You agree that participating in the Contest constitutes your agreement to these Official Rules. You may not participate in the Contest and are not eligible to receive any prize described in these Official Rules unless you agree to these Rules. These Official Rules form a binding legal agreement between you and Sponsor with respect to the Contest. ELIGIBILITY The Contest is open only to legal residents of the United States and the District of Columbia who are physically located and residing therein, who have an existing Internet account, email address, and who are at least eighteen (18) years of age (each an “Entrant” or, collectively, “Entrants”). Sponsor, Fandom, Inc., and their employees, shareholders, officers, directors, agents, parent companies, affiliates, divisions, subsidiaries, agents, representatives and advertising agencies (collectively, "Contest Entities") are not eligible to participate in the Contest. Immediate family and household members of such individuals are also not eligible to enter or win. For purposes of the Contest, "Household Members" shall mean those people who share the same residence at least three months a year and "Immediate Family Members" shall mean parents, step-parents, legal guardians, children, step-children, siblings, step-siblings, or spouses. HOW TO ENTER To enter, you'll fill out a form located on or about the upper right corner of pages on monsterhunter.fandom.com. All sections of that form must be completed, as described below. Entrant must have a Fandom account to participate in the Contest and may obtain an account free of charge at www.fandom.com. Entry must consist of artwork of an original monster that fits in the Monster Hunter universe. This entry must also include all relevant monster data as described in the JUDGING PHASE. ENTRY There is no limit on the number of Entry(ies) per person throughout the Contest Period, but Entrants may only use one (1) Fandom account to enter the Contest. REQUIREMENTS OF ENTRIES Entry may not contain, as determined by the Sponsor, in its sole discretion, any content that: * is sexually explicit or suggestive; * unnecessarily violent or derogatory of any ethnic, racial, gender, religious, professional or age group; * profane or pornographic; *contains nudity; * promotes alcohol, illegal drugs, tobacco, working firearms/weapons (or the use of any of the foregoing); * promotes any activities that may appear unsafe or dangerous; * promotes any particular political or religious agenda or message; * is obscene or offensive; * endorses any form of hate or hate group; * defames, misrepresents or contains disparaging remarks about other people or companies; * communicates messages or images inconsistent with the positive images and/or good will to which we wish to associate; * and/or violates any law. Entrant must abide by the www.fandom.com Terms of Service and Rules of Conduct when broadcasting their Entry (or at any time the Entrant is using www.fandom.com). Failure to do so may result in disqualification from the Contest. Entry must be the original work of the Entrant, and must not infringe upon the copyrights, trademarks, rights of privacy, publicity or other intellectual property or other rights of any person or entity. If the Entry contains any material or elements that are not owned by the Entrant, and/or which are subject to the rights of third parties, the Entrant is responsible for obtaining, prior to submission of the Entry, any and all releases and consents necessary to permit the use and exhibition of the Entry by Sponsor in the manner set forth in these Official Rules, including, without limitation, name and likeness permissions from any person who appears in or is identifiable in the Entry. Sponsor reserves the right to request proof of these permissions in a form acceptable to Sponsor from any Entrant at any time. Failure to provide such proof may, if requested, render Entry null and void. By submitting an Entry, Entrant warrants and represents that he/she and any persons appearing or who are identifiable in the Entry consent to the submission and use of the Entry in the Contest and to its use as otherwise set forth herein. JUDGING PHASE All eligible Entries received throughout the Contest Period will be judged by a panel of qualified judges based on the following criteria: i) Originality of the Entry (25%); (ii) Monster data including Name, Species, Weakness, Habitat(s), Size, Physiology, Abilities, and Behavior (25%); (iii) Fit in the Monster Hunter Universe (10%); (iv) artistic effort (%40). The entry with the highest score will be deemed the winner and the 10 next highest scores will be runners-up. In the event of a tie, an additional, “tie-breaking” judge will determine the applicable Finalist(s) based on the criteria listed herein. Sponsor reserves the right to designate fewer than five (10) Finalists if, in its sole discretion, it does not receive a sufficient number of eligible and qualified Entries. PRIZES FIRST PRIZE (only one first prize will be awarded): one (1) Custom Plush Creation (ARV $200); one (1) Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Velkhana Statue (ARV $90) RUNNERS-UP (only ten runners-up prizes will be awarded) one (1) Capcom Monster Hunter Action Figure Blind Box (ARV $17) Total ARV of 1st Prize: $390.00 USD. Total ARV of Runners-Up: $170.00 USD. PRIZES WILL BE AWARDED “AS IS” WITH NO WARRANTY OR GUARANTEE, EITHER EXPRESS OR IMPLIED BY SPONSOR. All prize details are at the sole discretion of the Sponsor. All provincial, state and local taxes and withholdings and all other costs associated with prize acceptance and use not specified herein as being provided are the sole responsibility of the finalists/winners. Winners cannot assign or transfer a prize to another person. If a prize cannot be awarded, a substitute prize of comparable or greater retail value may be awarded. The value of the prize represents Sponsor’s good faith determination of the maximum retail value thereof. No refunds or credit for changes are allowed. Other restrictions may apply. If a prize goes unclaimed or a potential winner is found to be ineligible, or if he or she has not complied with these Official Rules or declines the prize for any reason prior to award, such potential winner will be disqualified and a runner-up for the applicable prize may be notified, at the sole discretion of the Sponsor. NOTIFICATION OF WINNER(S) Fandom will attempt to notify the winner(s) by email within 7 business days following selection of the winners. Fandom is not responsible for any delay or failure to receive notification for any reason, including inactive account(s), technical difficulties associated therewith, or winner’s failure to adequately monitor any account address. The winner must then respond to Fandom within 48 hours. Should any winner fail to respond to Fandom within such timeframe or be disqualified, Fandom reserves the right to select a new winner from the eligible entries. Unclaimed prizes will not be awarded. Individuals may request the name of the winners by submitting a self-addressed, stamped envelope before December 31, 2019 to: 149 New Montgomery St, 3rd Floor, San Francisco, CA 94105. By participating, you agree to Fandom’s inclusion of your name, and the city or town and country of your residence on such list if you are a winner. PRIVACY POLICY By entering the Contest, Entrant understands that information is being collected by Sponsor. The information provided to Sponsor will only be used by Sponsor as provided in these rules. By entering the Giveaway, you grant Sponsor permission to correspond with you via email and to share your email address and any other personally identifiable information with the corresponding Contest Entities for the purpose of Contest administration, communication and fulfillment — and for those promotional purposes explained in the section of this document, above, entitled "NOTIFICATION OF WINNER(S)". Sponsor will not sell, rent, transfer or otherwise disclose your personally identifiable information to any third party other than the corresponding Giveaway Entities as described herein, and as described in the above section called "NOTIFICATION OF WINNER(S)". CONDITIONS OF PARTICIPATION/RELEASES All federal, state, territorial, provincial and local laws and regulations apply. By participating, each Entrant agrees to be bound by these Official Rules and the decisions of the Sponsor, which shall be final in all respects. By participating in this Contest and/or by accepting any prize, each Entrant agrees to release the Contest Entities, and each of their respective parents, affiliates and subsidiaries, and their respective successors, employees, agents, representatives and assigns (collectively, the "Released Parties") from any and all actions, claims, injuries, death, losses or damages arising in any manner, directly or indirectly, from participation in this Contest and/or acceptance or use of a prize (including any travel/activity related thereto). Each winner authorizes the Contest Entities to use his/her photo, video, name, Entry, animation, broadcast footage, voice, likeness, biographical data, city and state of residence in advertising, marketing, programming or promotional materials, worldwide in perpetuity, and on a winners’ list, if applicable, without further compensation unless prohibited by law. Winners may be asked to participate in select publicity activities, as determined at the sole discretion of the Contest Entities. Contest Entities are not obligated to use any of the above-mentioned information or publicity materials, but may do so and may edit such information or materials, at Contest Entities sole discretion, without further obligation or compensation. The Released Parties shall not be liable for: (i) any injuries, losses, liabilities or damages of any kind including personal injury or death caused by the prize or resulting from acceptance, possession or use of a prize or from participation in the Contest; (ii) telephone system, telephone or computer hardware, software or other technical or computer malfunctions, lost connections, disconnections, delays or transmission errors; (iii) data corruption, theft, destruction, unauthorized access to or alteration of entry or other materials; (iv) late, lost, delayed, stolen, misdirected, incomplete, unreadable, inaccurate, garbled or unintelligible Entries, communications or affidavits, regardless of the method of transmission; (v) any inability of winner to accept or use any prize (or portion thereof) for any reason and such prize or portion thereof shall be forfeited; or (vi) any printing, typographical, human administrative or technological errors in any materials or activities associated with the Contest. Contest Entities disclaim any liability for damage to any computer system resulting from participating in, or accessing or downloading information in connection with this Contest or use of a prize. Sponsor reserves the right, in its sole discretion, to cancel, modify or suspend the Contest (or any portion of the Contest) at any time for any reason or should a virus, bug, computer problem, unauthorized intervention, extenuating circumstance or other problem/cause corrupt or inhibit the administration, security or proper play of the Contest and, in such situation, may select the potential Contest winners using the Judging Criteria and voting procedure identified above. Sponsor may prohibit Entrant from participating in the Contest or winning a prize if, in its sole discretion, it determines Entrant is attempting to undermine the legitimate operation of the Contest by cheating, hacking, deception, or any other unfair practices or intending to annoy, abuse, threaten or harass any other Entrants or Contest Entities representatives. CAUTION: ANY ATTEMPT TO DELIBERATELY DAMAGE THE WEBSITE OR UNDERMINE THE LEGITIMATE OPERATION OF THE CONTEST MAY BE IN VIOLATION OF CRIMINAL AND CIVIL LAWS AND WILL RESULT IN DISQUALIFICATION FROM PARTICIPATION IN THE CONTEST. SHOULD SUCH AN ATTEMPT BE MADE, SPONSOR RESERVES THE RIGHT TO SEEK ANY AND ALL REMEDIES AVAILABLE. INDEMNITY Winners shall indemnify, defend and hold harmless the Released Parties from and against any and all claims, damages, actions, liability, loss, injury or expense, including reasonable attorneys’ fees and costs, arising out of or in connection with: (a) any winner’s participation in the Contest; (b) a breach or allegation which if true would constitute a breach, of any winner’s representations, warranties or obligations herein; and © acceptance, possession, grant, or use of any prize, including without limitation, personal injury, death and property damage arising there from. INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY RIGHTS As between Sponsor and the Entrant, the Entrant retains ownership of all intellectual and industrial property rights (including moral rights) in and to their Entry. As a condition of entry, Entrant grants Sponsor, its subsidiaries, agents and partner companies, a perpetual, irrevocable, worldwide, royalty-free, and non-exclusive license to use, reproduce, adapt, modify, publish, distribute, publicly perform, create a derivative work from, and publicly display an Entry (1) for the purposes of allowing Sponsor and the Judges to evaluate the Entry for purposes of the Contest, and (2) in connection with advertising and Contest via communication to the public or other groups, including, but not limited to, the right to make screenshots, animations and Entry clips available for advertising and promotional purposes. FORUM AND RECOURSE TO JUDICIAL PROCEDURES These Official Rules shall be governed by, subject to, and construed in accordance with the laws of the State of New York, USA excluding all conflict of law rules. If any provision(s) of these Official Rules are held to be invalid or unenforceable, all remaining provisions hereof will remain in full force and effect. To the extent permitted by law, the rights to litigate, seek injunctive relief or make any other recourse to judicial or any other procedure in case of disputes or claims resulting from or in connection with this Contest are hereby excluded, and all Entrants expressly waive any and all such rights. ARBITRATION By entering the Contest, you agree that exclusive jurisdiction for any dispute, claim, or demand related in any way to the Contest will be decided by binding arbitration. All disputes between you and Sponsor of whatsoever kind or nature arising out of these Rules, shall be submitted to Judicial Arbitration and Mediation Services, Inc. (“JAMS”) for binding arbitration under its rules then in effect in the New York, New York, USA area, before one arbitrator to be mutually agreed upon by both parties. The parties agree to share equally in the arbitration costs incurred. Online Abbreviated Rules NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. Open to legal residents of the United States and the District of Columbia, 18+. Other restrictions apply. Begins at approximately 1200 Hawaiian Standard Time ("HST") on 13 September 2019 and ends at approximately 2359 HST on 27 September 2019. Void where prohibited. Subject to the full Official Rules, above. Sponsor: Fandom, INC